Diabolik Game: Gotta be you
by xSnowFairyx
Summary: Mio was only 5 years old when she became an orphan all of a sudden. Father committed suicide and her mother was nowhere to be found. The only person she could turn to was her uncle, Sakamaki Tougo and her playful cousin, Raito. Raito and Mio were deeply in love, but when Raito found out about Mio's secret, Raito is not Mio's sweet and loving Fiance anymore. RaitoXOC! :3
1. Chapter 1

Heylooos~! I am back with a new story~! This is my first time publishing a characterXoc pairing, so I hope you would like it. Feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed! This would be a verrrrrry long story with mannnny chapters to come, so I hope you would enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the story begin~!

* * *

Chapter 1

20XX

Ao mansion

'Can't you take care of her? Aren't you her mother?' My father (at least I think he is), Ao Ryouki, screamed at my mother (Ao Misuzu, well, at least that's was her name, now she had reverted back to being Sakamaki Misuzu), who was nonchalantly putting on her make-up and trying her best to ignore him.

'Well, aren't you her father too?'

It had happened again. My parents are fighting again. And it is about the usual topic, fighting over who should take care of me, their only daughter, Ao Mio. I sighed as I stood quietly outside their room, hiding behind a door, eavesdropping over their conversation. My parents used to be a loving couple; they would always lead people who laid their eyes of them being together drowned in jealously. Now, there is never a day of them not fighting and quarrelling.

'She came out from your womb, so you have the biggest responsibility, don't you? And it's still a question whether she is, in fact, my child!'

'Are you saying, I cheated on you and had sex with some other guys and getting myself pregnant with her with that guy?!'

'The possibility is high! After all, none of her features resembles me!'

'Fine! Suit yourself! Think whatever you want! Do whatever you want! I couldn't care less anymore!' My mother threw a hissy fit, carried her luggage and stomp out of the room, knocking me onto the floor as she goes. She did not even stop to check if I was hurt. I stared at her, from her movements, it seem she was hurt. Probably my father had turned violent on her; again, as I could see blood dripping from my mother as she hurried off. I don't know since when, have my father became an abuser when he used to be a loving gentleman.

I peered inside my parents' messed up room and witness my father pacing around the room with an annoyed face. Not wanting to get myself into further trouble, I brushed the matter aside and left my father in the room by him, and headed towards the garden, where peace is endless.

At that moment, I never would have known that, that was the last time I ever saw my parents.

In the garden, I ran around the daisy bush, disturbing the peace of bees and butterflies well doing so, as they flew up into the sky as I ran pass them. Tired from running, I sat down in the middle of the daisy bush, and began twisting and joining the fallen daisies together, forming a daisy hair band which fits my head. A technique that my mother taught me during one of our family outings. Once my creation was done, I placed it gently on my head and lied down on the soft patch of grass with my beloved doll, my first and last gift I ever received from my parents. Ahhh, what a blissful moment I thought.

But that bliss never lasted for longer than 5 minutes.

'Clang' scatters of glass could be heard from afar. I stood up immediately and hurried to the source of the sound. As I ran, my heart was burden with unease; my brain could not even think straight as I dug my nails into my doll, grabbing it as tight as possible. A situation that was brand new to me, after all, never in my life had I experienced such uneasiness.

For odd reason, I was heading towards my parents' room, as if I had already knew that such situation would happen. I did not question my movements, and followed my body as I believed this as an act of my sixth-sense, after all, my sixth-sense is the only ability of me that I am proud of so far.

Once I reached my parents' room, I was dumbfounded. I stood rooted to the ground, dropping my doll and staining it with blood and my eyes widen as I stared at the sight of what I see. My father was hanging mid-air, with a delicate piece of white cloth, now stained with blood supporting him around the neck, and a sliver knife stabbed directly into his heart. My feet grew weak and I fell to the ground, not knowing what to do.

My father, he was dead. Cold. Lifeless. He was dead! And vampires were supposed to be immortal! Yet, my father is dead! Not knowing what to do, I ran towards the telephone line and phoned the most person reliable that I know. My uncle named Sakamaki Tougo, also known as Karlheinz or Reinhart. He is also brother of my mother, the head of the Sakamaki household and the vampire king.

'Hello?' My uncle spoke with a delicate voice.

'Hello, Tougo-san! M-My father. He is dead.' I cried into the phone.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the first chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hours later, my uncle finally arrived with a group of adults, which I do not even know who they are. Are they humans or are they vampires? I could not tell them apart with my messed up brain. I just sat quietly, or rather emotionlessly on the sofa, hugging my doll, now stained with blood belonging to I don't know who. My mother's or my father's? I do not know.

While I just sat on the sofa dazing off, my uncle was busy instructing people on moving my furniture and cleaning up the mess around my house. Due to the noises, I stood up and dragged my feet to my garden.

The garden is the place where I spent most of my happy memories with my parents. I remember the times we would just idle around, having picnics, while sunbathing under the sun. Or the times where my father taught me how to use my bicycle, which I ended up falling many times, scarping my knees, resulting my mother to always give my father an earful. A soft smile spread across my lips, while a tear escape from my tear duct as I recall those memories. Memories which belonged to the times of the past. Memories that would never be retrieved ever again. Memories that are going to be forgotten as time pass.

'Tears do not suit a girl, especially when she is the owner of such a beautiful and elegant figure.' A young playful yet calming voice called out to me. I turned around and came to face a young boy, probably 2 to 3 years older than me. His delicate arm, with a handkerchief in his hand, was stuck out to me.

I took his handkerchief and wiped my tears, while whispering a soft 'Thank you' to him, in which he replied with a warm 'Welcome'. As I wiped my eyes, I peered from the handkerchief to have a better look of the strange boy. Looking closely, he was handsome, or rather beautiful for a boy. He had a reddish-brown shoulder-length hair, though with a lighter blondish colour to the tips of his hair. His eyes were of deep emerald green, and his skin was fair. Out of a spur of moment, I blunted out 'Excuse me, could you be an erm…..v-vampire?' After all, such beautiful figure could not possibly belong to a human.

'You are right, I am a vampire! Hee!' He flashed a cheeky smile. I looked away in embarrassment, as I felt a little jealously and envy welling up in me. I mean, for a vampire, he is too beautiful! And he is a boy!

'Woow! Mio-chan! You are even more beautiful than I thought! I have seen your photos from my father, but you are even more beautiful than you are in the pictures! I think I am falling in love!' He blabbered excitingly.

'Eh?' I blushed as I hide behind his handkerchief.

'Just kidding!' He spoke again.

Dumbfounded and feeling crushed by his punch line, I stared at him with anger and irritation as I pouted slightly at him. How could he! And I was slightly overjoyed with his comment earlier.

'I was kidding of me kidding,' he grinned cheekily, 'see you are even more beautiful with other expression other than that sadness. Though I would prefer it if you would smile for me.'

I blushed and commented, 'I-I can't smile.'

'What's with that? How could you not know how to smile?' He gave me an astonished look and continued, 'in that case, from now on, leave it to me to plaster a smile on you every day!' He patted his chest and look at me with his determined eyes.

I blushed again. I think I could use up a lifetime of blushing if I continue to hang out around this guy. 'Thank you. Leaving that aside, who are you? How did you get in here and how did you know my name?' I questioned, trying to change the topic.

'Oh right. My name is Sakamaki Raito, third son of Sakamaki Tougo. I came in here with my father, but you were too busy sulking on the sofa to notice me so I observed and followed you here. When my father received your call, he assembled all his children, showed us your picture and told us your situation. He then asked us if we wanted to follow him here, to accompany you while he settles the annoying stuff here. Once, I saw your picture, I fell in love with it with your beauty and was first to volunteer to come here. Of course, he accepted. Hee.' He grinned his cheeky smile again while giving me a v-sign.

'I-I am beautiful?'

'Of course you are! I mean take a look your wavy pale purplish-blue hair which flows down to your waist, and framing your delicate face. You're aqua-blue eyes which perfectly match your hair, and your pale skin which would be a waste if someone were to puncture a hold and suck your blood from it. The elegance aura you unconsciously produce as you stand in your slender body. You are not just beautiful! Your whole body screams are the word 'erotic'!

I blushed again and murmured 'Thank you', as a genuine smile spread across my lips after all no one had told me all those. I recalled the term he just used. 'Love', it had a good ring to it.

'Uwa! You smiled! Yay! Told you would look good in a smile!' He grinned again. Man, how could he be this lively and able to smile so easily. While, it took all I can to smile a genuine smile.

'Raito, Mio. We are done. It's time we leave.' Tougo-san walked towards us as he spoke.

'Leave?' I tilted my head to the side and questioned.

'Oh right, I forgot! You are going to live with us from now on! Hee!'

'Eh?'

'Raito is right. You are living with us from now on. After all, Ryouki-san had passed away, and Misuzu had cut away all her means of contacts. So you ended up living with us. So I guess, that makes you Sakamaki Mio now?'

Sakamaki Mio. I smiled. While, at least I am not going to be alone and I get to live with Raito from now on.

'Ehhh? Doesn't that make her my sister? I object! If she became my sister now, I won't be able to marry her when I grow up!' Raito whines.

I blush at his comment while Tougo-san blinks as he was taken aback and continued, 'Well, if that the case, then Mio would remain as Ao Mio. Is that ok with you, Mio?'

I nodded, and I peered at Raito, wondering how he could announce that he would marry me if we grew up. Noticing my gaze, he smiled at me, which I blush and stare at my feet in embarrassment.

'In that case, shall we head back to the mansion now?'

'Sure!' Raito shouted, while I nodded and followed Tougo-san the way out of my house. Before boarding the car, Raito snatched my doll away and threw it in the direction of my house stating that I would not need it anymore and that he would get me a new one. I did not retort back, after all, I want to leave my memories behind in the house, and start afresh in the Sakamaki household.

With that, Raito and I boarded Tougo-san's car and headed towards the Sakamaki household.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the second chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter (more like extra story) for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the third chapter (extra story) begin~!

* * *

Chapter 3

7 years later

20XX

Sakamaki mansion

The sun spread its powerful rays all over the earth. Trees swayed to and fro in the light breeze while the birds chirped merrily. The sweet-smelling flowers were swaying in the breeze. The fresh air filled my lungs and I felt refreshed as I lay on the bed (Raito's bed), staring at Raito's sleeping face in awe.

Well, it's not like it's my first time sleeping with Raito on the same bed, so it's a usual sight to me to witness Raito's sleeping face. Even so, each though I stare at his amazingly crafted jawline and his perfect facial features, I would fall in love with it all over again. As if I would not be able to live without Raito by my side. And sometimes, if I stared at Raito's face long enough, I would feel inappropriate desire boiling up inside me, rising my body temperature. I sighed internally, what have Raito done to me. When I confide with him about it, he would either tease me or attack me, resulting in me sending him flying everywhere in the room. I sighed again, this time audible, I wonder if Raito would ever be serious.

'Sighing this early in the morning. What happened? A bad dream? Let me guess, did you not dream about me? Or because I was sleeping so you feel lonely?' Raito smirk as he teased me playfully.

'I was not lonely. Bleh.' I stuck out my tongue and hit his face with my pillow, 'go back to sleep! I'm leaving!' I cried and got out of bed.

Before I could set my foot out of bed, I was caught by the wrist and pulled back down to bed, into Raito's warm embrace. This was when I realised that Raito took off his shirt. I forgot Raito had a stripping habit during his sleep. I cried internally in embarrassment as I tried to pushing him away, but my efforts were fruitless.

'And who gave you the permission to leave?' Raito spoke in a rather low and authoritatively voice as he embraced me tightly, trapping my movements while smelling my hair, 'Do not leave me unless I gave you the permission, until then, you have to stay by my side forever. Get it?'

I blushed at his selfish demands. Even though it was selfish, somehow I found myself beaming with joy, for, this shows how much Raito yearns for me as much as I yearn for him. Oh lord, how could Raito, just with a few words make me feel hot all over? Kuuu…sometimes I hate him for it.

'And your answer?' Raito seemed to be impatient now with my silence, as when I look up I witness him looking down at me with his set of emerald green eyes, which gives off a sense of boundlessness and possessiveness.

I look back down, and found myself, subconsciously pulling myself towards Raito and placing my head against his bare chest. I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils and lungs with Raito's sweet-smelling scent and breathe out, while whispering a soft 'Yes'.

Somehow, even though I was not looking, I could feel Raito gently pecking the top of my head with his lips and I could vaguely hear him whispering sweet-nothings into my hear. Though I could not make up what he was trying to say, as my vision got blurry, and I could barely keep my eyelids open, while my head feels sluggish and heavy. Before I know it, I dozed off in Raito's arms.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the third chapter (extra story)! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let the fourth chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late afternoon before I finally woke up (again) from my deep slumber caused by my fiancé, Raito. Even though it was his fault I slept in, even when I woke up super early than usual today, Raito was nowhere to be found. And all that was left of Raito (that gave logical sense) in the enormous vacant room was a tray of blueberry scones and rose tea, and a small note attached to it.

Dear my lovely Mio,

How was your sleep? Amazing? Fabulous?  
But whatever it is; it's definitely a good sleep isn't it?  
After all, you fell asleep in my arms, so it's definitely a  
gooooooddd morning nap to start off the day~! Hehehehe~!  
Anyway, if you lose sight of me when I awake, don't panic!  
I did not disappear; I just went to run an errand for Mother.  
I had left your breakfast on the desk, be sure to eat it!  
Don't skip meals! I won't like it if you do that!  
I will be waiting for you at the usual spot at 5pm.  
Don't sleep too much and be late!  
There would be a punishment!  
Do you read me clearly?  
Nyafufufu!

Your ever fabulous fiancé, Raito.

P.S: Did you notice the heart-shape in the letter? Hehee. I love you.  
Double P.S: You just blush didn't you? Hehe~!  
Triple P.S: You just got angry didn't you?  
Last P.S: Hehehe~! I shall stop teasing you. Anyway, here is a letter hug  
before I sign off~! *hugs*  
Really last P.S: Don't miss me too much!  
Its real this time, the last P.S: I love you! See you later! Bye bye~!

'Ngh! Put everything in you want to say in one paragraph!'' I whined as crushed the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. Ngh! Raito. I hate him! I wonder why did I fall for him in the first place. Making me sleep late last night, woke up early so that I can make breakfast but Raito made me sleep in. Now he give him such a cheeky letter hinting to me to forgive him. Who does he think he is?! Nggghhh!

I started to throw the pillows and bolsters around the room to vent my anger, but I stopped as soon as I started. Haish. Guess there is no point in thrashing the room. Even though I am superbly mad at Raito, I can never get mad at him for real.

It's like there is at least, at least a million reasons for me to get angry at Raito and hate him for life. But there would always be one reason for me to fall deeply in love with him to point that I would overlook the rest of his one million negative points. Guess this is what humans call it: love is blind.

Probably the phrase 'love is blind' is true, after all because of my love for Raito I am able to overlook and neglect my morals and beliefs. For Raito, I am willing to let go of whatever borderlines and limits I set for myself. Love is blind. Love has blinded me. I have let love to blind me. Yes. I have gone blind due to Raito. But not the real blind! I still can see!

Nyuu. . .anyway my situation is really unfair. I mean, because I am blinded by love, Raito is able to play me around his finger and lead me around. Like today, I missed out my daily routines due to Raito. Well, partly is also my fault, but still! Raito plays a big part! Don't you agree?

But, haish. I wonder if Raito has been blinded by his love for me and am willing to let go of whatever his morals and beliefs are, just like the way I did. . . .

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the fourth chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 5

'Morning Lady Mio,' greeted my personal maid, Rosalia. It seems that Raito had hired a personal maid for me because he had spotted few perverted butlers trying to make a move on me as they serve me. What a paranoid guy Raito is. He should have known even if they do make a move and attack me, I am capable of protecting myself. I mean I have to at least brush up my defence skills since I'm living with six males (plus a few more who are butlers or gardeners) in this house, and one of them is a flirt who always tries to make a move on me. Perhaps the perverted 'butler' Raito was talking about is most likely referring to himself. Whatever the reason, I am still grateful that I have a personal maid, after all, I wonder when the last time I have seen a female other than myself was.

'Morning. . . .' I replied lethargically. Woow, it's amazing I can still feel sleepy even after all those hours of sleep I have done.

'Feeling sleepy? Or perhaps, tired from those late night activities you had with Raito-sama?' Rosalia questioned cheekily.

I threw a pillow at her in embarrassment, 'Hey! What do you mean by 'late night activities'? Raito and I did not do anything other than sleeping beside each other!'

'Ohhh? I wonder how credible that is. Seeing how cheery Raito-sama was this morning, and saying that he had fun doing some 'late night activities with Mio'. Lady Mio, might not be a virgin anymore. Oh, after all this years, my Lady finally became a full-fledge women! My lady, I wish you happiness!' Rosalia teased as she wiped away her 'tears'.

'Rosalia!' I whined in embarrassment as I demanded Rosalia to stop her teasing. My face is definitely fuming red now, that Raito, spreading rumours that are not true! What does he meant why 'late night activities', when all we did was just lying side by side!?

'My Lady, sorry to interrupt your internal frustration, but Master Tougo wants your presence in his study room as soon as you wake up.'

'Rein- Father wants to see me now?' I suddenly changed into a serious tone, and the atmosphere suddenly became tense, 'what's the time now?'

'4.15 pm'

'45 more minutes before the promised time.' It's an urgent meeting, seeing how rushed Father wants to see me. But there is a meeting with Raito to. Guess I will have to make it quick. 'Ok, help me change and I will proceed to see Father immediately.'

'Yes, my Lady.'

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the second chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 6

4.30pm

It's already 4.30pm. I wonder what does Father need my presence so urgently. I don't even have time to brush my hair properly. I hope Raito did not notice that I did not use the macaroon-shaped hairclip he bought for me. I wanted to wear it today, but due to Father's urgent meeting to meet me I am not able to use that hairclip today. I hope Raito will not get mad at me. What am I saying? Raito never gets mad at me. The most he will punish me and make me sleep naked beside him or something. Geh, that will be worse. Haish, which is the worse? Raito getting mad at me or punishing me? Definitely getting mad at me. I rather he get mad at me than punish me, in this way, I will be able to get a good night sleep and not dying of embarrassment in Raito's arms.

But I seriously wonder why does Father urgently summon me for? Another mission? I wonder what kind of mission is it this time. I hope it's not something dangerous and creepy. Like the previous one which I have to deal with this eerie, disgusting, saliva-drooling, gooey, puke-smelling and slime-breathing dragon. That was horrible. I can still recall moment that gooey dragon breathed slime at me. It was so yucky that I submerged myself in rose-petals bath for days and drowned myself with perfume.

4.40pm

10 minutes have passed and I just reached Father's room?! God, why is this mansion so big. Then again, it's a mansion for a reason. What's the point of having a mansion when it is small? But sometimes, I wish this mansion is smaller so I can rush to the entire place in this house faster. I just hope Father's talk will be quick. I do not want to endure Raito's embarrassing (at least for me, Raito will be more than grateful to punish me) punishment.

_Knock knock._ 'Father. I have arrived.'

'Come in.'

'Yes.' I answered and walked in. Once I walked in, piles of photographs and documents are lying of the floor covering the entire floor. _Woow. A war just happened?_ I thought to myself. I wonder what happened. Father is usually organised and will not allow a messy environment. Or did he just have a quarrel with Cordelia-sama. That is more logical. I mean she is almost angry that Father never look at her when she is busy seducing Ritcher-sama 24/7. I shake my head.

'Father? Did you need me? Could it be a new mission?' I broke the silent. Looking at Father's troubled expression, I can tell this mission is a very urgent and tough mission.

'Take a look at this.' Father gave me a stack of documents for me to read. _What can this mission be? THIS?! _I can feel my heart dropped and my pulse stopped, while my hands and legs are trembling in fear. 'Father! This is! This is not true right?! Please help me it's not true!' I screamed and beg Father that the information written on the document is wrong.

This new mission. No wonder Father required my presence so urgently. It involves the peace and harmony of this world. It involves the most deadly criminal organisation: White Crow. This organisation was created to trample on the peace of this word, and to plunge this world in darkness. It involves Raito.

Apparently, Father had once defeated the White Crow when they were threatening the peace and harmony of this world. However, the magical device that the White Crows used was too strong for Father to destroy everything. Thus, Father sealed the body of the magical device away somewhere and sealed rest of the magical powers in Raito since he was compatible with the powers. Now, the White Crow had revived and they want to conquer this world again with the damaged magical device. Somehow they managed to locate the device even though Father had sealed it away. Not to say, somehow they are able to repair and get it to work again. Therefore, the last thing they need to let the device to achieve its full power is Raito's heart.

'Father. This. Can't be true right?' I am still in denial state and overwhelmed by shock. I can even feel myself losing my voice as I speak to hold back my tears.

'Mio. This is true. I am sorry. It was my fault that this happen. I should have sealed away the Magical Device properly.'

'No. It is not Father's fault. It is the White Crow's fault. It is their fault that all this crap started. Therefore, I will humbly accept this mission to eradicate the White Crow and make sure they do not harm this world or Raito ever again' I hold back my tears as I speak with determination.

'But Mio. Will you be ok?' Father questioned with concern.

I clenched my fist with anger and was digging my nails into my palm. 'I won't say I am completely fine. I am still in deep lost and fear. What if I failed? What if the White Crow overpowered me and stole Raito away? But I have decided. For Raito. I am willing to sacrifice anything. In the first place, when Father. No. Reinhart-sama called me out and ask me to help you with mission to keep this world in order and at the same time protecting Raito. I have decided no matter how hard the mission is. How much risk the mission will have. I will overcome it and be the victor in the mission and complete the mission. In this way, I will be able to protect Raito. Moreover, this mission affects the safety of Raito. Thus, even if this mission is extremely dangerous and I might lose my life during the course of it, if this means I will be able to protect Raito. I am willing to even give up my life.'

_That's right. If it means to protect Raito. To keep him safe. To exchange for Raito's cocky and perverted yet innocent smile. I am willing to do anything for it. Even if it means betraying Raito I will protect Raito. I will be the one to protect him. _

5.10pm

I sighed. The meeting took longer than I expected. Then again. The mission. Even though I have said that. I wonder how will it go. Will I be ok? Or rather. Will I succeed? I slapped myself. I must succeed! For Raito's safety. For our future. I must succeed. I must protect Ratio even for the cost of my life!

But wait. If this mission cost my life, I will not be able to see my future with Raito anymore. That's terrible! I must succeed no matter what! But again. Is my powers up to par? Arghh! So many things rolling inside my head. God! Why must it be now?! Why does White Crows have to exist? Why must it be Raito out of so many people. I sighed.

Speaking of powers, my mind traced back to Father's words below I left.

_'Mio, for this mission. You are required to meet up with the Mukami family. A family of human-made vampires. They will be your comrades that will be assisting you throughout this mission. Don't worry. All of them are strong. After all, I handpicked them. But for this mission. You have to leave his mansion. Since if you started this mission, the White Crows might be able to locate you and it's dangerous for you to be here. So until this mission ends, you cannot return here anymore. You have a month to prepare your take off to the Mukami's mansion. During this time, please do what you have to do and say your farewell to Raito.'_

_'No able to return here.' _These words hurts a lot. Not being able to stay by Raito's side. Not able to see his charming smile. Not able to be pissed off by Raito's horrible pranks. Raito. I do not want to leave him. Yet I have to. Our distance. So close yet so far. But this is for Raito's safety! I have to complete it! Yes! I will do it!

'Mio-chan~!' I heard someone calls my name and I immediately attacked by a hug from behind. 'Mio-chan, why are you so late? Overslept? Or did you do it on purpose so that I can punish you for it?' Raito! It's Raito! My face brightens up as I relaxed while Raito squeezed me tight from behind.

'Yeap, I overslept. I am sorry!' I lied. My first time lying to Raito. 'Anyway, why did you called me here for?'

'What?' Raito gasped. 'Did you forgot?! It is our 7 years anniversary together! So I figured out that I will celebrate it at our secret place here, where the camellia flowers are in full bloom. Of course! Not to forget, macaroons in case we are hungry! Heehee!' Raito smiled.

Ah, that smile. I love it so much. It was the smile that broke my silent and cold world. A smile that guide me to this wonderful world. I love that smile so much. I love Raito so much! Will I not see this smile ever again when I start the mission?

'Mio-chan? Why are you so silent?' Raito pouts. 'Ah! Could it be that you are touched by my actions?! Heehee!'

'Eh? Ah no. Ya. Sort of. I never thought you would remember. I mean usually its girls who remember this kind of stuff.' I lied again. I totally did not remember since I was caught up with many missions recently.

'Heehee! Anyway, I am hungry now! Let's enjoy some macaroons as we gaze at the flowers! Or actually…rather than macaroons, I would prefer Mio-chan's sweeeeeet blood! Heehee!'

'My blood? I guess it's fine…'

'Really? Yay~!' Raito squeezed me tightly as he unbuttons my top and pull my shirt down slightly to allow space for his fangs to dig itself into my skin.

I can feel Raito slowly drinking my blood from my neck. I can feel his fangs extending itself in me in order to get more blood. It hurts. My heart hurts. Will all this sensation be gone too when I went for the mission? I am scared. I am confused. My head hurts. My heart hurts to even think of leaving Raito. Raito. Raito. Raito. My head is filled with Raito. Raito, please drink more of my blood. Crave more pain in me so that I can remember you wherever I go. To be able to fill your fangs in me wherever I am. Raito. I love you.

With this thoughts, a shed of tear escaped from my tear duct as I hugged Raito closer to me.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the sixth chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

/Raito's POV/

She is lying. Mio is lying. After all this years, she is lying. She never lied to me. Mio, what's going on in your mind? Are you getting tired of me? We have not met since that day. What are you doing right now? I sighed as I walk down the hallway.

' _Good work Mio. I know I can trust you. Anyway, how is the preparation? Is everything fine at your side?'_ This voice. Sakamaki Tougo. But wait. Mio? What does he mean by preparation?

'_Yes, everything is going as planned.' _Plan?

'_That's good. But are you sure about this? You might be doing things that you hate and end up betraying him. You can still change your mind.' _Betray? Who? What are they talking about?

'_Yes, that's true. But if it's mean completing this mission. If it's for Reinhart-sama's sake and the sake of peace and harmony, I am willing to betray Raito to protect all of this. So, I won't change my mind.' _Betray me? These words struck me like lighting.

_I am willing to betray Raito. _These words kept ringing inside my head. Mio, are you really going to betray me? Mio. Argh, my head hurts. I can feel my heart crying with my eyes. So this is what Mio has been doing. I know Mio has always been meeting up with him but Ii always just brush it of since I believed in Mio. Yet, now this. Mio what are you trying to do?

Betray me? Ne Mio, if you are really to betray me for that Sakamaki Tougo. If you are going to betray me in exchange for his happiness, I shall grant you your wish. If it's your wish to be with him, I will grant you your wish. It's over.

9.15pm

'Mother, I was told by Camellia you are looking for me. Do you need me?'

'Ah, Raito. Just in time. Come and have a drink with me.' My mother spoke in an alluring and seductive voice as she offers me a glass of vampire juice. 'Oh, and if it's just the two of us, address me as Cordelia ne? Raito?'

'Yes. Cordelia.' I took the vampire juice that she offered me and gulped it down. Normally, I will reject her since I want to stay loyal to Mio forever. But today. Things have changed.

'Raito, is something the matter?' You looked upset. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?' She questioned as she wraps her arm around my neck and caress my face gently while kissing me as long the along the way.

'Nothing is the matter. Ne Mother, today I am in the mood. Why don't we…?' I pinned her down and caress her. This is not me. I want to stop. But…it does not matter anymore. If Mio does not want me. If Mio hates me. It does not matter who is the girl in front of me anymore.

'Oh? Raito you seem energetic today. Sure, I don't mind playing with my Raito tonight. Oh and Raito, its Cordelia.' She spoke seductively. Her voice is disgusting.

'Yes, Cordelia.' I lowered myself and kissed her neck as I bare my fang and sunk them into her pale skin. This sweet blood. Her sweet blood is flowing inside me. Ah, how pleasuring. Power began to rise inside of me. Ah, her blood is incredibly sweet and delicious. Yet, somehow it disgusts me.

'Raito! How could you?!' Mio barged in and gave me a slap across the face. Her face is twisted in pain and sadness. Am I the cause of it? Or is she just pissed at my actions and she is unhappy with it.

'What are you talking about?' I taunted her. _Wait what am I saying? '_Don't you always do this too? With that guy?' _That's not what I want to say. I want to ask why did you say that. '_So, does it even matter what am I doing?'_ No stop. _'Moreover, compared to your filthy tasteless blood, Cordelia's blood is sweeter than any other chocolate.'_ That's not true. Mother's blood is not sweet. It's disgusting._

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play dumb. I have seen you. With him. Sakamaki Tougo, also known as Karlheinz. My father. Together. Scheming. To betray me.'


	8. Chapter 8

/Mio's POV/

'Oi, let go of me! I say let go of me! Did you hear me?' Raito demanded.

I ignored futile struggle that Raito made and tightened my grip on around his wrist as I pulled him along. I am not sure where I was headed, but I just wanted to get of that room and have a talk with Raito. What does he mean by 'scheming to betray him with Sakamaki Tougo'. Wait. Don't tell me he found out?! No, no! That can't be true, all the meetings within Reinhart-sama and I are done secretly, Raito could not have found out.

'Oi! Let. Go. Of. Me!' After Raito finished his sentence, he slapped my hand away and managed to free himself from my grip, though he scratched my hand along the way.

My heart aches as I looked at the wound created by Raito. Raito will not hurt me at all. At least he promised not to, even if he did hurt me by accident he will hug me immediately with a frantic look on his face while trying his best to comfort me. Now. Even though I'm bleeding. Raito just stands in front of me. As if nothing has happened. Nothing.

'Huh? What's with that look on your face, it's just a small cut, and you don't have to cry.' Raito spoke in a nonchalant voice.

Cry? I'm crying? Wait. Why am I crying?

'Anyway, why did you bring me here? Didn't you see I was getting in the mood with Mother? And you just have to barge in and destroy the mood. Geez.' Raito spoke in irritation.

'Eh? What do you mean getting in the mood? Don't tell me you are going to-'

'Of course I am going to have a happy night with her. What do you expect? One girl and one boy in a bed. Of course it is to do that. What do you expect? Tea party? Ha. Don't make me laugh.'

Eh? Wait a minute. What is he talking about? This is not Raito. Raito told me he only loves me. That's not true. The person in front of me. Who is he?!

'What's with that bewildered face of yours? Ah, are you shocked of my actions? Or are you jealous of Mother? You don't have to worry. Even if I did it with her, I can also do it with you?' Raito approach me and wrap his arm around my waist and caress my face. Raito leaned in and made sure our face were about kissing range. 'What's wrong, my beloved Mio?'

SMACK!

A loud smack can be heard while I look at Raito with a pained expression as I hold back my tears. _Eh? What just happen?_ Before I knew it, my hand felt hot and is prickling with pain. Raito's right cheek was red. Ah. I have slapped Raito. But for some reason, my heart squeezed as if it is malfunctioning. Why is it that my heart hurts more than my hand?

Raito chuckles as it rubs his right cheek and looked at me with a smug face. 'Ouch, Mio. What was that for? It hurts you know. How are you going to pay if you ruined my face? Huh?' Raito questioned as he pinched my chin with his hand and brought my face closer to his.

'Hey! Stop it! This is not you! What are you doing?' I screamed as I pushed him into a bush.

'Ah, look at what you have done to my clothes. You even ruined the camellia bush. Ah, but oh well, since the camellia season has already passed, all the camellias have withered. It does not matter anymore.'

_Eh? Camellia season?_ I took a proper look around. Its Amour camélia couleur! The garden Raito and I prepared for our secret meetings. Since on the day we met, we are surrounded with Camellia thus we made sure that this garden is filled with camellias. This garden is our love itself. But why? Since when are we here? I must have pulled Raito around with no direction and ended up here.

'Sigh. It's getting chilly out here, if you have nothing to say I am going inside. I also need to change clothes.' Raito spoke and started walking.

'Raito! Wait!' I grabbed on Raito's hand, preventing him from leaving.

'Huh? What do you need?' Raito questioned in a rather cold tone and looked at me with an annoyed expression.

'What's wrong with you? This whole day you are being cold to me. Did I do something wrong to annoy you? Are you starting to hate me? Are you getting tired of me? If there is something I did wrong, please tell me. I will change!' I cried desperately as I tightened my grip around Raito's hand.

'Hate you? Tired of you? Let's see. Maybe I am. Or rather, aren't you the one who declared you are going to betray me? Even after those sweet promises of you will not betray me. But now, you are set to betray me cause of that man? You said you will change? How will you change? Be a good girl in front of me while you wag your tail to that man? Well, you have changed alright.'

'Eh? What do you mean? Betray you for that man?' Raito's words came after me like a hurricane; I do not understand what he meant with those words. But for some reason, I have an ominous feeling about this.

'Didn't you say?! If it's for Reinhart-sama I am willing to betray Raito?!' Raito screamed and looked away. I cannot make out what expression Raito had since his face was covered by his hair. But I was sure that Raito was in pain.

'Y-you were there? You heard about our conversation?' I spoke in a trembling voice._ Raito was there? He heard our conversation? How much does he know? How much have he heard?_ _Does he know about the mission? _All this thoughts began whirling in my head.

'Oh yes I have heard it. If I was not there, I would have blindly followed you and be your puppet without knowing I was being betrayed!' Raito shouted.

Looking at Raito's reaction, you only heard the second half of the conversation. He does not know about the mission. This is just a misunderstanding. If I told him, Raito will be assured! _You must not let Raito know about it_. These words ringed in my head. That's right, no matter what, Raito must not find out.

'What's this? Silence? Means you admitted it? Ha. Mio, you are such a slut!' Raito mocked me as he pushed my hands away and walked towards the mansion.

'No! Raito! Wait for me!' I chased after Raito's back. 'Listen to my explanation! There is a reason-' _You must not let Raito know about it_. These words ringed in my head again and my movements were stopped. I wanted to move, I wanted to chase after Raito. I wanted to call out his name, tell him not to leave that I love him. But my efforts were futile. As if I was under someone's control, I was not able to move without that someone's command.

All I can do was to stand there and stare blankly at Raito's back becoming smaller and smaller while tears began flowing down my tear duct with withered camellia as my company.

Ah withered camellia. Even you are laughing at me huh? At how pathetic I am, in order to honour the mission. In order to protect Raito. Even though I said I am willing to do anything to protect Raito. But when Raito left. Why does my heart felt as if it is stabbed with thousands of arrows dipped with poison?

My dear camellias. I am now lying in the pile of camellias in Amour camélia couleur. The flowers that symbolises the love between me and Raito. My most cherished camellias. But I guess even when the camellias are withered, it still continues to symbolise our love. Except in a different meaning. Instead of symbolising love and admiration. It now symbolises rejected love. Just like how Raito rejected our love.


	9. Chapter 9

About a year later.

21st March 20XX, 12:03pm, Sunny.

/Camellia's POV/

_Knock Knock_! 'I am coming in.' I opened the door of Raito's room, and walked in his room towards his bed with his 'breakfast' in hand. 'Raito-sama, it's time to wake up. Please wake up now.' I placed his 'breakfast' on the table beside his bed and walked towards the curtains to open them, letting sun rays to shine in.

'Ngh, it's still early. I need more sleep.' Raito spoke sluggishly, as he sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes.

I sighed. 'It's not early at all. It's already noon, the sun is had already rose up to the top. Please get out of bed now!' I spoke sternly as I walked towards his bed to pull him out. 'Come one! Get out of bed, now!' I commanded as I wrap my hands around his wrist to pull him out by force.

It seems that my efforts failed as Raito pull me towards his bed, falling into his arms as he pinned me onto the bed. 'Hey, Camellia, when will you be willing to sleep with me? You are possibly the only female that I know that had rejected me each time I ask you out for late night activities in bed.' Raito look down on me and questioned seductively. Or at least it seems like he is trying his best effort to seduce me, but it failed.

I looked at Raito with my usual dead fish eyes filled with scorn towards him and replied, 'when I go and have a transgender surgery.' After I replied, I skillfully turned Raito upside down and get out of his bed, and poured tea into his teacup.

'Ehhh?! So mean! You are a maid, so your job is to dutifully serve your master, which is me, to satisfy my daily needs! But whenever I command you to have late night activities with me, you reject me! Are you trying to defy me, your master?' Raito whine.

'Firstly, to correct things, you hired me to be a servant of Mio-sama. Thus technically my master is Mio-sama. She is my one and only master. And my master ordered me to assist you in your daily needs while she is gone. Therefore, you are not my rightful master, so I do not have to listen to your commands. If you are requesting me for having late night activities with you, I will humbly reject your request. Next thing, I have noticed. Why are you naked? I am aware of your stripping habit while you sleep. But it is not as far as going without your underwear too, isn't it?' I retorted back.

Raito looked away and showed me a face to signal me I have touched on a sensitive topic. Raito always gave me that look whenever I mentioned Lady Mio. Well, it was indeed, Lady Mio was a sensitive topic around the Sakamaki mansion. Not just Raito dislike hearing and bringing up Lady Mio. Even the other Sakamaki brothers tried their best to avoid bringing her up. As if they are neglecting and erasing the fact that she exist and was once an important member of the Sakamaki family.

Raito then cut the silent by answering my question in a cheeky manner while totally ignoring my first point. 'Well, it's because I had a lovely night last night. The night was young and she was beautiful. Ah, the way her face cramped up in pain and pleasure. The sweet blood that tickled down her neck, thigh and breast, tracing her delicate figure turned me on more than anything else-'

'Stop. Sorry to ruin your poetic recollection. But stop, I have no interest in knowing how you spent the night. Anyway, who was the pitiful girl last night?' I spoke nonchalantly.

'Ehhh? Why! I was about to tell you the juicy parts! And it seems like her name is Hilda. Anyway, what's for breakfast today?'

'That's why you should stop. Today's breakfast is castella served with honey tea. And Hilda?! She is a new maid!'

'Not to worry, I told her what she should do already. And why did you serve me castella and honey tea? I had already told you, never serve this ever again!'

'Oh? You did. I am sorry. I did not remember. And I hoped she does know what she is doing.'

'Remember it next time!'

'If you do not need me anymore, I will take my leave.' I bowed and left his room.

I lied about forgetting the fact that I did not remember that he told me to never serve castella and honey tea ever again. I remember it clearly. But today is a special day. It's Lady Mio's birthday. Her favorite sweet is castella served with honey tea. Raito had always ordered me to serve this dish whenever it's Lady Mio's birthday. Thus, I specifically selected this dish as Raito's breakfast today. Hoping that he still remembers it's his once beloved Mio's birthday and continues to remember about her. Even if I know, Raito do not like it when Lady Mio is being brought up.

But it seems to be, he still yearns for Lady Mio. I mean, he had sealed Lady Mio's room and ordered people to not enter her room at all times. However, he will definitely sneak into her room every now and then to clean up her room and stare at her portrait whenever no one is looking. It is obvious that he misses her greatly, but he refuses to admit it.

I sighed again. Why must Raito and Lady Mio be separated? They are two lovebirds that are match-made in heaven, and are destined to be together and love each other for eternity. Why does this have to happen? I know Lady Mio had her reason, even though he just vaguely told me. I understand her situation that she needs to leave Raito to protect him. But why Raito have to torture himself in this manner?

Ever since Lady Mio left, Raito was a wreck. He kept downing alcohol and totally neglected his health. He also started to sleep around with girls to satisfy his sexual desire. He even went as far as to constantly spending nights in Lady Cordelia's room until Tougo-sama found out and locked Raito in the basement for a month without food and drink, before releasing him.

I once questioned him for his action, and his answer was simple. 'Cause he wants to.' Ya right, coming from a person who stayed away from girls whenever they tried to seduce him, during the times he was still with Lady Mio. Even though he kept saying girls are just tools to satisfy his sexual needs. It seems to me, he is just a lonely child who had lost his mother and thus is going around looking for someone to care for him, while clearly knowing that the one he is looking for is his mother. If not, he won't be jumping from girl to girl without a steady end.

I sighed again. And on Lady Mio's side. I wonder how she is doing. After we left, we did kept in contact with each other via her secret means of phoning me. Thus, I was able to consult her on how to deal with Raito since she is way experienced with Raito compare to me, and also ask how she is doing. She always replied that she is fine and assure me to not worry. But how can I not worry when her voice is shaky? And the more she says she is fine, the more she is not. That's how Lady Mio is. Tries her best to maintain a strong front when he truth is she is breaking down inside just to make people not worry for her. But doesn't she know that, this will make people even more worried?

Just like the month which Raito and Lady Mio broke up. It is obvious that Lady Mio is crashing inside. But whenever she bumped into Raito, she will greet him with a warm smile, though Raito will ignore her coldly. I sigh. Raito and Lady Mio is really one of a kind.

Recently, she stopped phoning me. Is her training tough? Is she eating well? What is she doing? I have so many things to ask her. When is she coming back? Will she ever come back? I hope she does. Even her, Raito is really in a mess. And only Lady Mio can make Raito stand up again.

I really wish Lady Mio will come back soon. Because once she comes back. I know. Everything will start to fall back together. And then, I can see Raito and Lady Mio's genuine smile once again.

Will that day ever come?


	10. Chapter 10

HI GUYS! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm extremely sorry for not updating this for almost a year. Things happened last year and I was not able to write and post much. I am very very very very sorry! I will do my best to post more frequently this year!

And my apologies if the pace of this story is quite slow. I promise, on the next chapter, the pace will most likely pick out. Because I am going to introduce a new (not really, those who watch diabolik lovers will know this character XD), but a new character in the story! And it will definitely turn this story and quicken the pace a bit more! So stay tune!

And I apologize once more for not posting much. I am very sorry. I will try to post more frequently this year, but I am not sure how often will it be. I will try to post at least 1 chapter each month, or maybe more. I am very sorry! And I would like to thank those people who continue to support this fanfiction and wants this to continue! I am sorry for disappointing you with my extreme slow updates. I will try to live up to your expectations by updating more so please do continue to support this story! I will really appreciate it! And I am very sorry for not updating for almost a year. QAQ

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers and its characters. I only own Mio and Camellia. Teehee XD**

If you like this story, please do share it, favourite it and follow me. I really appreciate each and every one of your support! Thank you!

So now, sit back and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was a bright and scorching afternoon, the bright afternoon sun that rose to the top of the sky shone its merciless warm rays into the room. It was a perfect day for a picnic at Amour Caméllia Couleur where the beautiful camellias are in full bloom. Ah~! What a magnificent day!

But in a certain mansion, a certain selfish perverted little master just refuse to wake up, not to say, to enjoy such an elegant day outside.

**/Raito's POV/**

'Camellia! Shut the curtains! Who gave you the permission to open them? I am still sleepy!' I whined as I tuck my blankets so that it can shield my head from the blinding sunlight.

'If you continue to sleep, you will be late for school! Hurry up and get up now!' The orange head maid demanded as she tried to pull the blanket out of my grip. I had thoughts of dragging her in my bed and have some fun activities with her but soon gave up the idea. After all, she is going to roundhouse kick me in the stomach again if I pull some tricks on her. Sigh, why did I hire such a troublesome maid. Yes, I know I hired her to protect a certain someone. But that certain someone is already gone, yet she still insist that she belongs to that certain someone and refuse to answer to my calls. But even if she refuses, she should have fallen for my seductive charm. I mean, usually, when I wink at girls, they would immediately leap into my arms and let me have my way. Just not this petty little maid. She is gifted with such elegance and beauty. I mean, she have such thick wavy orange hair that frames her delicate small face. And those deep sea-blue eyes just screams 'eat me, do me however you want!' But she just won't let me see her make expressions that would make her look even more attractive. All she just shows me is a scowl, eyes full of hate and sometimes pity. Who does she think she is? She is just a beauty in vain.

'I believe I am Camellia, Lady Mio's personal maid.' She spoke arrogantly and continued, 'let me guess what you are thinking. You are thinking pointless things such as 'Camellia is a beauty in vain.' 'Oh, she won't let me do this and that to her!' 'Who does she think she is?' Am I right? Perverted master?'

As usual, Camellia is always spot on to guess and understand my feelings. Sigh. I have so many things to retort back, but somehow today or more like every day. . .I just feel like things are off. Like something is missing. Since when have I started to feel this way? That it's a huge drag to get out of bed and face the world. I always hang out with girls at night; I should have my share of fun. But why do I still feel empty? I laid on my bed and roll to face the ceiling.

Girls huh. . .The girl that I spent with last night was sexy, the face that she made was perfectly slutty and the way she call out my name was just my type. Her blood was sweet too. . .but it seems to lack something and somehow it disgusted me. The girl herself was a great beauty too. . .but it just does not feel right. What's wrong with me? Any guy should feel satisfied to have spent the night with such a gem, but to me. . .it just feels off. Not just her, every girl that I spent nights with. All of them are not bad looking; or rather they are considered the cream of the crop in the whole of the woman universe. But it's just something unexplainable that is off. It's like it lacks something that is important. Something I used to have dearly but it's gone. . .And I miss it. . .

I sighed once again and sat up as I let the delicate white cloth that covered my body to slip off to my waist. The sun is so bright. So beautiful. Yet, it seems to lack its usual radiance. Since when? Had the sun started to lose its beautiful shine? And even though it is supposed to be scorching hot but why do I feel that it's so chilly that I want to wear my winter clothes again? Since when, had the sun start to shine such chilly rays? And it's supposed to be spring. The weather should get warmer, but why does it feels so cold? Haish. . .

'Raito-sama, here is some iced tea and macaroons. Would you like some now?' Camellia suggested as she starts to pour the tea clumsily. Something that she does not do, considering how her usual movements are so refine and elegant.

'What's wrong? It's unsightly to see you so fidgety. Is something the matter? Or is it, you finally want to spend some quality time with me? Come here! I will accept all of you!' I questioned as I open my arms to signal her to leap in.

'How idiotic!' She brushed my invitation off mockingly and continued in a gentle timid tone, 'I was just wondering, if you would like to visit Amour Caméllia Couleur. I mean the camellias are in full bloom now. And it's most probably the last time you may see it again until October where the camellia season start again.'

Ah right, now is April huh. 'Hey, I have told you to stop calling it Amour Caméllia Couleur already! It's just a camellia garden now!'

'I will say it how I want it to and Amour Caméllia Couleur is a nice name for it. I mean, those camellias used to symbolize-'

Camellia immediately stopped speaking and looks as if she is trying hard to choose her words correctly before speaking them to me. I sighed.

'I get it!' I shouted.

'You don't! It's-'

It happened again. Whenever there is a topic that is related to that certain someone, Camellia would stop as if cat got her tongue.

'I said I get it already.' I sighed and continued, 'Get me my coat; I shall visit the Camellia garden today.

'Really? Roger!' Camellia obeyed energetically. If only she is this energetic when I invite her for some fun. I sighed again.

~At Amour Caméllia Couleur~

Ah, the Camellias here are really the best. Red, pink, orange, white. All the different kinds of camellia in all different shades of colours. One could say, here is a camellia wonderland. Somehow, no matter what happens, being her always warms my heart. But even so, something still feels missing. An important presence.

I strolled through the camellias aimlessly as I breathe in to fill my lungs with the lovely scent of camellias. Ah~! Somehow being here really makes me feel refresh~! If only. . .

'Ah! Raito-sama! Look out!' Camellia warned.

'Huh?' Before I can do anything, my face is buried in a bunch of branch, leaves and camellias.

'Raito-sama, are you okay?' Camellia asked worriedly as she tries to hide her laughter. 'Sorry, it's just hilarious! I mean you just facebushed the camellias!' Camellia started laughing.

I ignored her and gaze at the camellias that I ran into. Ah, it's the pink camellias! For some reason, previously when she is still here, the pink camellias seldom bloom. But now, it blooms almost all year around. The only camellias that never seem to wilt.

I pluck one of the pink camellias and place it near my nose. It smells nostalgic. A smell that I used to smell all day. A smell that I seem to miss dearly. I continued to gaze at the camellia that I pluck. I did not know for how long I stared at the camellia. But I just did. I stared and stared as if trying to recall something dear. As if I am trying to imprint the image of the camellia inside my memory. As if I was afraid of letting it go. . .

It was not until I could hear a commotion from the main building that broke my silent moment with the camellia.

'What's that commotion about?' I asked.

'Not too sure, maybe one of your brothers broke something and Reiji-sama is reprimanding them?'

'Aha, that's bad. Let's head back and find out. And it's starting to get chilly here too, let's go back in before we catch a cold okay?'

'Yes, Raito-sama.'

'Ah right, Camellia, why not we change your name back to Rosalina?'

'Why so sudden?'

'Because, I thought maybe you are bored being called Camellia and Rosalina is your real name after all. Something like that.'

'What's with that? I happen to like my name, so I kindly reject the offer.'

'Is that so?'

Afterwards, the road back was silent. None of us spoke. Maybe because it was too cold? But mostly because I was staring intently at the pink camellia on the way back. . .

* * *

**/Camellia's POV/**

Raito-sama, you are such a liar and a bad actor. Its straight up obvious who your heart is looking for. Who its yearning for. And today, it's not chilly. Its April, spring is almost ending. Summer is going to start soon. It's not chilly, it's freaking hot. But why are you still wearing such thick clothes? The answer is straight out obvious. It's not the weather that is hot. It's your heart that it's cold. After Lady Mio left, your heart turned cold. No matter what you do, where you are. It's always chilly for you.

And my name. It's true that I love my name and treasure my name dearly. After all, it's Camellia, the flower that symbolizes the love between the both of you. And both of you thinks that because of my orange hair, it reminds both of you of camellias that's why you gave me that name. To remind both of you the deep love that you shared. That's why I adore my name, because it holds such a deep meaning. However, when Lady Mio left. Raito-sama, you tried to stop calling me Camellia and start to use my real name, Rosalina. But after a while, you changed back without you noticing. The reason is simple, because you yearn for something to remind yourself of Lady Mio's existence.

And the fact that you refuse to let go of that pink camellia says a lot. After all, pink camellias, their flower language means 'longing'.

Raito-sama, why can't you notice this?

* * *

That's all for chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it!

Also, I most likely would upload one more chapter in the next 2 weeks, so do stay tuned!

Once again, I am really sorry for the slow update T^T

And thank you to those who patiently/impatiently waited for me to update this story.

And if your would like to read more of Diabolik Game: Gotta be you, please do favourite it and follow me!

Thank you and have a nice day! Ciao Ciao!

xSnowFairyx


End file.
